mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Potbelly
|release date = 2015-07-13 |release version = 1.3.4 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Cold, Water, Earth, Haven, Shugabush, Gold |beds required = 1 |element1 = Plant |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 1 x 1 |breeding = If Available, any pair of the following: Pummel Clamble Bowgart Spunge Thumpies Reedling Repatillo Barrb |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 75 |buying price gem 2 = Shugabush: 325 |buying price starpower= 1,000 |selling price coin = Fire Haven: 225 Others: 187 |placement xp = Fire Haven: 150 Others: 125 |regular version = |epic version = }} Description The Rare Potbelly is notably different from its original counterpart. It has grown a third head, and its lips are bright red, similar to lipstick. It now has 4 leaves instead of 3, and its entire body is reddish orange. The Rare Potbelly also has braces, a six-pack instead of a pot belly stomach, and different leaves. Song Same as regular Potbelly Song. Breeding Similar to the Rare Mammott, the Rare Potbelly (when available) may result from a combination of any two triple-element monsters who both share the Plant element. These include: * Pummel * Clamble * Bowgart * Spunge * Thumpies * Reedling * Repatillo * Barrb (Try to avoid using Bowgart and Clamble together on Plant Island, as this is also the combination for a Shugabush.) In addition, it may be possible to produce one on Shugabush Island by breeding a regular Potbelly with a Shugabush. However, it's probably easier to teleport one from a different island after feeding it up to Level 15, since "failed" breeding attempts on Shugabush Island are likely to lead to either a Shugabush or a Shugabass, which take a long time to get through the Breeder and Nursery. Availability was available to breed and purchase in the Market during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Furcorn|9| }}Mystery Like ( ) of varies by Island: * Mammott on , , * Toe Jammer on * Tweedle on * PomPom on The has a different style of likes from the other monsters. Decorations have no effect on it; it likes only other monsters. This is the same for all other single-element Rare monsters. Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Potbelly. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Yay Rare Potbelly Yay 2015.png|Yay 2015 - 2019 For the 2015 Yay season, the Rare Potbelly donned the same costume as its common counterpart. This was repeated for all subsequent seasons. Notes *The Rare Potbelly is the second single element rare in the game. *The Rare Potbelly was hinted in the start screen rather than in the news. *The third head of the Rare Potbelly sings along with the other small head. *This monster was the third monster to be featured in the 5th Anniversary Month's "In Rare Form" Promotion. It was presented on the 3rd day. *Ironically, Rare Potbelly doesn’t actually have a potbelly. *Rare Potbelly’s pot has the same design as common Potbelly’s. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Plant Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Water Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Shugabush Island Category:Monsters Category:Fire Haven Category:Natural Monsters